The Cold Case in the Mountains
by NadinLuciferHawk
Summary: On their way back from an Sherlock Holmes exhibition, Conan and his group stumble right into the next murder case - as usual. What is not usual, however, is that weird person they meet... who is he and which connections does he have to the case? Rated T for safety means murder is not exactly for the kiddies.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note**

****A little semi-humorous Fic we wrote. Has nothing (much) to do with the other fic 'Meeting the Undertaker', but the idea was simply too good to let it go!

Enjoy reading this little piece of nonsense :)

P.s. An Extra Bonus goes to everyone that recognises which origin this story has.

* * *

"This was the best thing ever!" Conan cheered. Ran looked at him smiling.

"I'm glad you loved it", she said.

"Yeah. Your friend didn't let herself splashed out", Heiji grinned.

"I got a name, right?" Sonoko snarled from his side. She stemmed her hands into her hips and sighed out. "Besides, I didn't invite _you._ I invited Kazuha."

Kazuha giggled nervously. "Yeah, but you said we could take one other with us. So I brought Heiji."

Conan didn't listen. He was still in a whole different world.

Namely the exhibition he, Ran, Haibara, Heiji, Kazuha, Sonoko and Makoto just were in. The biggest Sherlock Holmes exhibition in all of Japan!

And Sonoko had tickets for all of them!

"You enjoyed this trip, didn't you?" Haibara asked from besides the shrunken detective, snapping him out of his dream world.

"Yeah. It was one of the best things that happened to me."

Ai chuckled. "Yeah. To me too. This was truly a great day."

Conan frowned. "I thought you don't like Sherlock Holmes?"

Ai grinned at him. "I did! But seeing Robert Downey junior as Sherlock- it just might made me change my mind! I already loved him as Iron Man!"

Conan smirked. "You are such a fan girl."

While the two shrunken adults were still talking, the group moved over to Makoto's car- a large Citroen Evasion.

Just as Ai climbed aboard she heard Ran and Sonoko gasp out in surprise. "Amuro-San!"

Immediately Ai and Conan froze in Horror. Tooru Amuro. Better known as 'Bourbon'. A member of the Black organization!

The dark-skinned young man stalked over to them upon hearing his name. "Hey! Ran and Sonoko!" he greeted them. "What are you doing here?"

"Sonoko gave us tickets for the exhibition, and all of us were inside until a few minutes ago", Ran informed him.

Amuro frowned. "Really? I have been inside too, but I didn't see you."

"It was pretty crowded", Heiji threw in from the side lines. He had his hat turned to the front of his head, an action he only did when he was facing a tough opponent. And he already learnt from Conan that Amuro was indeed one of the most dangerous opponents they ever had. Because unlike Gin Amuro was able to actually socialise with other people, which made him in certain senses even more dangerous.

"...And who are you?" the black agent deadpanned.

"Heiji Hattori", the detective of the West answered.

"We invited Heiji-kun and Kazuha-chan to come with us too", Ran explained, "And Makoto-kun brought us here!"

"I see" Amuro began smiling and held out his hand. "Well, I'm Kogoro-san's apprentice. I'm Tooru Amuro. Nice to meet you."

Kazuha immediately took his hand and shook it. "I'm glad to meet you too! Ran told us about you, you are a great detective aren't you?"

"I guess you could say that", Amuro laughed. He shouldered his bag and added: "But now I gotta run, or else I'll miss my train."

"You are here on train? What happened to your car?"

"Inspection", Amuro said, "It was already overdue and so I had it done today. Besides, the train ain't so bad either."

He just wanted to turn and go as Ran held him back. "Why don't you come with us, Amuro-san? I guess we could fit in an eight person and I don't think Makoto would bother with taking another passenger with him, right Makoto-san?"

Makoto shrugged. "Friends of Ran and Sonoko are my friends too. Welcome aboard."

As Amuro made his way around the parking lot, Conan reacted first and shoved Ai into the car, putting his hat on her in that process. Then he grabbed Heiji and shoved him into the middle seats, too.

-oOo-

A few hours later and several hundreds of kilometres further away Conan almost regretted this decision. Because now they were eight instead of seven, so Conan and Ai had to sit together on the middle seat in the middle row. Kazuha and Ran sat on either side of them. In the rear were Amuro and Sonoko and Makoto and Heiji sat in the front.

Outside everything was dark and there was a lone lighting crossing the black clouds from time to time.

Soon there would be a hell of a thunderstorm raging.

And suddenly the Evasion began to cough and stutter. Makoto reacted and drove it to the left side of the street where the car suddenly broke down. A thin line of black smoke crept from the engine hood.

"Uh-oh. This doesn't look good", the Judo master muttered as he got out. He opened the hood only to be swallowed up when a huge black cloud billowed out.

Coughing he retreated.

"Guess we should call a tow-truck", Heiji deadpanned.

-o-

All of them got out of the car. Heiji, Makoto and Amuro tried to find the failure in the car and found it. The cooling system was damaged, so the engine simply over-heated.

"I doubt we'll make it any further than this", Heiji groaned.

"What a shame. And we are almost back in Tokyo", Kazuha sighed. She looked over the trees where the massive light dome above the city was.

"Worst case we have to walk down there on foot", Haibara suggested. She only earned a common 'Never!'

Ran flipped open her mobile phone and tried to contact the breakdown service, however, she got no signal. Conan and Sonoko neither, and after everybody tried to, they had to realize they were somehow lost in a dead zone.

"Well, this is getting better and better", Heiji groaned. "When it'll start to rain, we have to squeeze back into the car and wait for the rain to stop."

"Maybe we'll find someone who will take us with him to the nearest tank stop or something?" Kazuha asked carefully.

"Somebody who got enough place for the eight of us?" Heiji replied, "If somebody comes along this dead place, we can be glad he'll take at least one of us with him."

Conan frowned and thought back. "I think I saw some sort of private property further back", he said, "Maybe we can walk there and ask whether they got a phone?"

There was some silence. Haibara was staring off into the distance.

"I think I'm hearing something", she finally said.

"Really?" somebody asked next to her. She was startled to discover it was Bourbon. However, he seemed to listen towards the direction she faced.

And really, there was some sort of noise.

"What is it? A car?" Sonoko asked.

"No", the black agent finally said, "No engine noise. Sounds more like..."

_clatter clatter clatter_

"...A carriage?"

_Clatter Clatter Clatter crrrrrrrrrrr_

Now all of them were facing into that direction.

_CLATTER CLATTER CLATTER CRRRRRRRRRR_

Really! There was the noise of hooves pounding the asphalt of the street and the crunching of wooden wheels.

Soon they could even hear bells chiming and the snorting of the horses.

And then they saw the light. Two small lights, shaped like a human skull appeared from the darkness. The noise was overwhelming now.

Like a phantom a black carriage peeled itself from the darkness of the forest. Two huge black stallions pulled it. In that moment Heiji began to wave.

"Heeey! Mister!"

"Hoooooh!"

The reins were tightened and the steeds stopped their motion, effectively stopping the entire carriage.

Conan looked at the black cart. It had large wheels, like any other cart that was pulled by two large Friesian Stallions, but the entire passenger's area was very low. So low, one could only lay down to drive in it.

"It is a...hearse..." the boy muttered to himself.

The coachman sat atop his coach box and eyed the group of six young people and two children while holding the reins idly in his hand.

Haibara froze when she saw him. Immediately she grabbed Conan and hid behind him. But also the shrunken detective was frozen to the spot.

Because the driver bore an uncanny resemblance to a certain silver-haired criminal.

The coachman was tall, dressed in black robes and had wild long grey hair and a crooked black top-hat. His eyes were hidden beneath his bangs, his fingers ended with long, pitch-black fingernails.

And he was scarred. He had a huge scar running right over his face, one across his throat and one on his right pinkie.

And suddenly his entire dangerous aura was exchanged for a creepy one as he pulled his lips into a massive grin.

"Well. Hel-looo! What are you youngsters doing around these parts at such a time?" his voice matched perfectly with his entire scary demeanour; however he was the only one they could ask at the moment.

"Our car broke down", Makoto explained to him, "So it would be really great if you could take some of us to the nearest telephone."

The coachman chuckled darkly. "Well, I am on my way to lay my guest to rest. But I could take you with me. My cart is strong enough to take all of you."

Ran and Sonoko had made their way along the backside of the carriage when their gaze fell into the windows of it.

"A coffin?!" the two shrieked and jumped backwards. "Sorry. But I think we'll stay here at the car."

The coachman chuckled again. "Why not? It's only one dark forest and there's a thunderstorm approaching fast. I guess a car is a safe place to stay."

Seconds later all eight of them sat atop the carriage, right behind the driver.

"Oh?" he asked surprised, "So all of you are coming with me?"

"Shut up", Ran hissed, "And get driving."

The man chuckled again and snapped the reins, making the stallions continue their way.

"That is really nice of you", Amuro said, "By the way, what's your name?"

"Me?" The driver giggled. "Please call me Undertaker."


	2. Chapter 2

It didn't take very long for the cart to reach the private property Conan had seen earlier. And much to his surprise, the Undertaker steered his steeds onto that area.

"I'm guessing you're taking the coffin to your funeral home?" Heiji asked. Kazuha, Ran and Sonoko gasped audible. They didn't like the idea of going to a funeral home.

"Actually, no", the Undertaker replied, "You see, the family of my guest want to lay him to rest in their own crypt. So I made sure he comes here unhindered."

"And why the horses? I guess you got a van yourself."

The silver-haired man chuckled. "Ah. The family is very special. They took the stylish package."

Conan threw a glance over to Haibara. The shrunken scientist kept staring at the man in front of them.

Conan leaned closer. "Is it Gin?" Ai was taken from her trance and stared at the detective. "You're wondering whether that is Gin, don't you?"

Ai frowned. "When he appeared first I was so sure... but now I'm not. He is much too... weird..."

"I see what you mean."

The detective huffed out. "Try not to face him too much as long we aren't sure. But I'm pretty sure it's just one really scary undertaker."

The carriage crunched along a way paved with white stones. High above them they heard a massive thunder clap, making almost all of them jump in fear.

"I seeeeee. It doesn't look like we can make it back, Hana and Taro", the Undertaker giggled. The steeds snorted in answer.

In front of them appeared a massive European Mansion. It stood three stories tall with a high roof. At one side of the complex were stables. Apparently the owners of this place had their own horses as well.

In front of the main entrance stood a young woman with short blonde hair and a simple, but expensive, dress.

As she noticed the carriage coming closer, she turned and yelled something through the open door and immediately a man, dressed in a butler's suit came through the gateway.

When the carriage stopped in front of the building, the woman and the man both froze momentarily as they noticed the group of people riding on the hearse's roof.

"Mr. Undertaker", the woman eventually mouthed her thoughts, "Who are these people?"

"Ahh", the Undertaker waved her off, "They do not matter at the moment. What matters is that my guest will get what he deserves, doesn't he?"

"...Right." She turned to her colleague. "Teichi? Will you please show him the way to the crypt?" She looked up to the darkened sky. "Oh. And help him get the carriage out of that rain. I think it would be very unfriendly to send him away and into a thunderstorm."

"Understood", the butler said as he went to help the Undertaker unload the coffin.

She then turned to the group. "I am Nikki Diamond", she introduced himself "My colleague is Amuro Teichi."

Amuro Tooru cleared his throat, muttering "Another Amuro" under his breath. His small demur was left unheard, though.

"Well", Ran took up where Nikki left off, "I'm Ran Mori. These are Sonoko Suzuki, Kazuha Toyama, Conan Edogawa, Ai Haibara, Heiji Hattori, Makoto Kyogoku and Tooru Amuro"

Nikki snorted in amusement, but didn't interrupt Ran as she continued: "We just came a long way and our car broke down, we got lucky this Mr. Undertaker brought us here."

"You want a telephone, don't you?" Nikki concluded, "Since we got no reception up here."

"That would be really nice of you", Sonoko said.

"Please come in", the woman said, "But please stay in the entrance hall. Mr. Diamond does not like strangers moving around in his house."

_Sounds like one Hell of a nice guy_, Conan thought gloomily as the group entered the hall.

The very moment Ran picked up the phone a massive thunderclap was heard. A few minutes later the butler and the undertaker entered the house, both soaking wet.

"It looks like we are stuck in this place", the creepy man giggled as he wrung his hair to get it rid of the rainwater, "There is no chance a car can drive through that kind of weather."

The butler sighed. "I will tell Mr. Diamond of this", he said, "Nikki will show you your rooms where you can stay one night. Oh. And I will tell Lisa to prepare something more to eat."

"We can help", Ran offered, "We barged in here, so we should help you the best we can."

This seemed to put the butler into a better mood so he showed the three young women the way into the kitchen.

-oOo-

Rain was splattering against the windows like fake blood in a cheap horror movie against a wall. It was already past nine when the entire family was present.

Except for the butler, Amuro Teichi and Nikki Diamond there were also the cook, Lisa Garland, the secretary, Mikado Isa, and the head of the house, Mister Andy Diamond present.

He was not very happy about all the strangers in his house, but the butler already told him what happened and that they had no chance to kick them out in the apocalypse out there.

So far Conan already noticed that the 'guest' the Undertaker brought here was the late son of Mister Diamond, Viktor Diamond. Nikki Diamond was his wife and stayed here even after her husband's death.

The group around Conan and Haibara sat at the far end of the table, looking oddly out of place. Well, the Undertaker was the only one looking out of place, but his presence alone was enough to taint the others too.

"Suzuki, huh?" the old man grunted as he looked from beneath his bushy eyebrows at Sonoko, who was oddly silent.

"Yes, sir", she answered despite her slightly shocked stupor. "Suzuki. My father owns the Suzuki Company."

"Apf", the old man grunted as he got up. "They are in no situation to deal with me."

He shuffled outside, leaning heavily against his cane. "I will take a bath", he snorted, "After that, Teichi, I want you to apply my lotion."

"Yes, Sir."

When the door falls shut behind the man, the mood became more positive.

"Jeez", Amuro groaned as he leaned back, "Is it just me or is that old man really one damn buzzard?"

The present house staff grinned slightly.

"Yeah, he is", Teichi answered smiling, "But he is our boss after all and all of us will profit from his last Will and Testament, so until then we gotta show our best faces." The others agreed.

"The food is good", Conan decided to butt in to change the direction of the talk. "What is it called again?"

"Paella", the blonde cook replied truthfully, "Rice with fish, curry and different types of seafood."

"I can see calamari rings", Kazuha said happily, "I _love _calamari!"

Haibara eyed the large fish tank at the far left wall.

"It's a seawater tank", Teichi explained, "It's my hobby. Expensive, but very soothing."

"Yeah. It's nice to control someone's environment for change", Lisa joked.

The secretary said nothing the entire time. Moreover, he seemed pretty sour.

When the meal turned to its end and everybody helped to remove the dishes, Nikki showed them their rooms.

"I'm very sorry", she said in an apologetic tone, "But this house might seem large, but we have not enough rooms. The entire first floor is working space and kitchen and such, the second floor is reserved for food and free time and the third floor is the sleeping space." She sighed, "So we only have two large rooms for you to sleep in. Don't worry, they got baths too and enough bed rolls. If there is anything, don't hesitate to call for me."

She went off and the group split up. Haibara, Ran, Kazuha and Sonoko picked the smaller room and went right in, washing and preparing themselves for the night. Nikki was friendly enough to leave them with some sleeping shirts, so they wouldn't have to sleep in their street clothes.

The men, Heiji, Conan, Makoto, Amuro and the Undertaker took the other room.

When they rolled out their bed rolls, Conan noted the long-haired man sinking down in a corner and pulling his crooked top hat into his face. The shrunken detective eyed him warily as he chose a place next to Heiji where he could keep him and Amuro under control.

"You don't trust them", Heiji whispered, "None of them."

"Like hell", Conan snorted, "Amuro is Bourbon, one of the Black Organization and the Undertaker? Let's just say he's far too scary to leave him unnoticed."

"You can look at him closer tomorrow", Heiji sighed, "But it has been a long day. Sleep tight."

"Yeah. Sleep tight yourself", the shrunken detective answered and curled up in his borrowed shirt.

Except for the raging thunderstorm outside fell everything eerie silent.


	3. Chapter 3

Conan was the first one to awake the next morning. Heiji was still asleep like a log, Makoto as well and Amuro was just rolling over to continue sleeping on his other side. The corner next to him was empty however. The scary silver-haired man was missing.

For a short moment Conan felt a slight panic rise up in his throat. Quickly he changed back into his normal outfit, decided against waking Heiji and went out.

He was surprised to see Haibara sitting against the wall.

"Haibara? What are you doing here?"

"Waiting for you to wake up", she said.

Conan crossed his arms. "And why?"

"...I wanted to take a look at the stables", the shrunken woman finally admitted.

The detective grinned slightly. "You want to take a look at the horses eh?" He chuckled softly, "Should've thought about this. You _love_ animals."

"Is there anything wrong with it?" Haibara replied a bit venomous.

"No. I just always think it is weird that you, as scientist, actually love animals."

Ai replied with an annoyed huff and went down the stairs. Conan followed her.

In this early hour everything seemed still asleep.

Seemed. Conan swore he saw the butler moving around like a shadow and the blonde cook was already in the kitchen, preparing breakfast.

Only breakfast, then the group would leave this house. Yesterday they managed to call a breakdown service and ask them for help to which they replied that they will arrive at ten in the morning where the car broke down. They would take care of the Evasion, but they had to find another way home.

Well, if everything else failed they could ask the Diamond household whether they could borrow them a car.

Both children left the building via the side entrance. Teichi would lock it when he goes to bed and unlock it once he gets up, but otherwise it's open the entire day.

Haibara led the way towards the stables.

"Good morning!" somebody called out. It was Nikki Diamond who just came around the house.

"Morning", Conan greeted back, "Already awake, Nee-san?"

"Of course", she said, "I'm not really the type to get up early, but today I did. I made a short walk through the forest, the air's wonderfully fresh."

The three went over to the stables where they met the Undertaker. The scary man was standing next to his two Friesian stallions. He didn't move when they entered, but was well-aware of them.

"Ahh. Mrs. Diamond. I already wondered why a beauty such as yourself walks all alone through the forest." He giggled slightly as he moved his claw-like fingernails gently over the horse's snout.

"For your information, I can take care of myself", Nikki snorted. She frowned. "And why are you still around? I thought you would leave as soon the weather gets better.

"I'm sorry, but you haven't paid me for my services", the man replied as he finally turned around, a manic grin spread all over his face, "I will leave as soon I get what I deserve."

The woman sighed defeated. "Well, after breakfast we will do that."

She turned and walked out, muttering "Let's see how far Lisa is. I'm starving."

"Hm. I wonder..." the Undertaker said in his weird voice as he walked over to the two children, "Why do I know you lot?"

Conan immediately froze up and turned his rigid glare at the smirking scarred man in front of him. He felt Haibara digging her nails deep into his shirt, so she was in a similar state.

Damn! He could not see the man's face, since he kept his hair draped over it. But even without seeing the man's eyes the detective was sure that this man was somebody he knew, somebody he hunted but should not take for easy.

But why in this place? Did he know about Haibara?

Did he know about him too?

However, the situation calmed down when the Undertaker smacked his fist into his open palm.

"Aaaah! Now I know! You are two of the 'Detective Boys'. You are the children posing as a bane to this Gentleman Thief Kaito Kid, aren't you?"

The shrunken detective blinked a few times. "Uh... Yeah?"

"Heehee. I'm glad to make your acquaintance", the silver-haired man chuckled. He whirled around and walked to the hearse that stood against the wall. He pulled an urn from it, slipped off the lid and revealed it to be filled with bone-shaped cookies.

"It's not every day I meet famous people like you. Would you like to have a cookie?"

"...Uh..."

"No thanks", Ai said quickly before Conan managed to pull himself from the shocked stupor.

"Not? How bad. They are really good", the Undertaker replied with a slight sadness in his voice.

"Might I ask a question?" Conan finally managed to voice his thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"What died the young Diamond from?"

The man eyed him amused from beneath his hair. "Well. Since you are new, I will give this piece of information for free."

He bit down on a cookie while Conan wondered what he meant by 'for free'. "Poor lad had a weak heart. He breathed his last breathe a few days ago."

So that's why...

However, what the Undertaker said next made the boy stiff up once more.

"Perhaps you should take a better look around the yard, boy", he said cryptically, "Because I doubt the young Diamond would leave his beloved wife just like that. Not on his own, at any rate."

He went out of the stables, leaving the children behind in confusion.

-oOo-

The breakfast was on the table.

It was an American breakfast, since Mr. Diamond and his son came from America.

So the old man wanted to have everything American.

When Heiji finally came down after taking a shower and getting dressed, he noted most of the others already at the table and drinking some coffee.

"Morning", he said, "Any plans on how we can get back to Tokyo?"

"I already asked Teichi-san", Makoto said from his place, "He agreed to take us with the Limo back to Tokyo."

"Oi. Limo sounds good."

The sound of the door closing made them look up. The Undertaker stood there, his long black robe billowing behind him and making him look like some sort of evil twisted spirit.

"Good Morning", he greeted with his normal psycho grin plastered to his face. He put the urn he was carrying onto the table and turned to the shocked crowd. "Who wants a cookie?"

"..."

"NOT FROM AN URN, YOU PSYCHO!"

It took a while until everybody was present. Conan and Ai were the last ones to come, actually.

Or almost.

"Where is Mister Diamond?" Lisa wondered, "He loves his ham and eggs."

"And Mikado. Where is he?"

"We better take a look", Teichi sighed, "Could be they both sleep in."

He went outside and Nikki followed him.

The others went back to eating and chatted a bit.

Several minutes later the two emerged back into the room. Both white like a sheet of paper.

"Is something wrong?" Lisa asked bewildered.

"Mr. Diamond... and Mikado..." Nikki stuttered, fighting hard to hold back tears, "They... they..."

The next thing made the entire group freeze.

"They are both dead!"

Silence fell over the room. All of them stared at them, trying to discern whether they made a joke or something.

"What a shame. And I don't have any spare coffins with me."


	4. Chapter 4

Half an hour later the police arrived. Before asking questions, Megure wanted to take a look at the bodies.

The old Diamond lay peacefully in his bed, only the absence of breathing, a pulse and warmth told of his demise. The secretary, on the other hand, was less peaceful.

He was sprawled onto his bed with his brain blown out. Blood, tissues and other things coated the wall behind him. On the floor lay a handgun with an empty plastic bottle taped to the gun's muzzle.

"Well, I would guessed it to be suicide", Shiratori said, "But with the death of his boss, Diamond-san, I have to assume it to be murder and suicide."

"But... but why?" Nikki sobbed from her position against Teichi's shoulder. "Mikado was such a nice guy... why would he want to kill Mr. Diamond?"

Lisa stood next to her, wiping off a tear from her cheek.

"Why didn't we hear a shot? We should have heard it."

"Isa made a makeshift silencer", Sato stated and held up the plastic bottle. "He taped it to the gun to suppress the tell-tale bang when he killed himself. That's also why we couldn't find any gun powder residues on his hand."

"But wouldn't that be a very strange way to commit suicide?"

The police officers turned slightly at the voice. All of them huffed out when they recognized the three detectives. Heiji, Conan and Amuro.

"It had to happen", Shiratori muttered, "With you three present, there had to be a murder."

"Really?"

Shiratori froze when the silver-haired man next to him asked that. "Murder happens wherever they are?"

"Uh... yeah... Especially Conan-kun..." the police officer stuttered. He straightened his back and eyed the man warily.

The Undertaker had his hand clasped together beneath his insanely long sleeves and kept on grinning at the entire scene.

"Who are you?" Sato finally asked, "Are you one of the household members?"

"Me?" the man lifted his hands in a soothing gesture, showing his long black fingernails. "I am only a humble undertaker", he explained as he bowed and pulled his top hat off his head and held it in front of his chest, "I came here by pure chance."

"UNDERTAKER?!" Takagi and Shiratori shrieked mortified.

"Yes. And I would _love_ to offer my services to you."

While the police officers tried to get the scary man off his ideas, Heiji kneeled next to Conan.

"This has never been suicide", he said right out, "First off, the thing with the bottle. I have never seen a suicide where they tried to muffle the sound of the gunshot. So why here?"

"I agree with you", Conan added, "Also, why the hell would somebody kill someone else and then commit suicide?"

He frowned deeply. "And that's been an old man to boot. Nobody would have found it strange if he was dead one day, but with that self-killing it would have complicated the matters."

"Then there is only one way left", Amuro finally said, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "This is a double murder." The eyes of the three detectives met. "And the murderer is one of the three household members."

-oOo-

"Murder?!" Lisa snapped, "Why the hell is that murder?!"

"Yeah!" Teichi added, "Mikado killed the boss and then himself, didn't he?"

"Apparently it is not that simple", Sato explained, "It appears both, Diamond-san and Isa-san where killed by another person. The killer must have used a pillow to smother the old man, then subdued Isa-san and shot him to frame him for the murder."

She frowned. "The lack of battle traces indicates that whoever killed them sedated them first."

"That is why we want to take a look at your rooms", Takagi said, "Please allow us access and co-operate so we can finish this as fast as possible."

"That means you suspect one of us to be the killer!" Lisa snarled, "I haven't killed anybody!"

"Me neither!" Nikki snapped.

"These are foul accusations!" Teichi added, "And why don't you look at this undertaker? That guy sneaks along and giggles the entire day, he must be insane or something!"

"In most cases the killer is somebody close to the victim", Sato explained, "That is why we will start with you. Don't worry, we suspect everybody in the beginning. But we will do our best to apprehend the real killer."

The staff members were not very amused, but they allowed the police access to their rooms.

And, surprisingly, Conan, Heiji and Amuro tagged along to check the rooms, too.

-o-

_Lisa Garland_

The cook's room was the smallest of the staff's rooms. The bed was an unruly mess and the closets too. There were nice, not very expensive dresses inside.

Her bathroom was unspectacular. There were different necessities along the cupboard, eye-liner and make-up near the mirror, a tooth brush, different towels and such.

Conan noted a picture standing on the night stand. It showed the cook in a nurse's outfit.

"Nee-san?" he asked in his innocent voice, "Have you been on a costume party?"

"That?"

Lisa took the picture. "Not really", she said, "Actually, I have been a nurse several years ago." She frowned deeply, her eyes darkened. "But I left this work because I was fed up with all the sick people."

"And where has that been?"

"Remote little town in Maine", she explained, "But I couldn't stay there any longer. Not after every body else left. So I went to Japan and became a cook. I can cook quite well, so nobody notices a thing."

"And you are scared of the dark, aren't you?" Heiji asked as he pushed the desk a bit away to show the night light in the electrical socket.

The woman blushed and turned away. "It's somewhat embarrassing", she finally admitted, "I have never been scared of the dark, not even as child, but when I worked as nurse I began to loathe and fear the absence of light. This is one of the reasons I left Maine too."

There was nothing left to say and the group left her room.

-o-

_Amuro Teichi_

The butler's room was a middle-sized room. The bed was neatly made and everything was in order.

Actually, it seemed as if somebody went over the place with a vacuum cleaner and removed every presence of personality.

There weren't even pictures at the night stand, but Amuro discovered a sheet of paper that stuck out of the desk. He took it and looked at it, raising his eyebrows in surprise.

"It's a paternal document", he noted. He looked at the butler. "Andy Diamond is your father?"

Teichi winced a bit, then forced himself to smile.

"Actually yes", he said, "But neither of us wanted to make it public. Mr. Diamond does not have a white vest, but at least he tried to make up for it by taking me in."

"So he's in for the biggest part of the heritage", Heiji muttered as he moved on to the bathroom.

In the waste basket he found something quite intriguing. Used needles and syringes.

"Care to explain this?" Takagi ordered.

"I got a slight case of diabetes" the man explained, "Nothing big, but I have to inject myself with insulin on a regular basis."

Conan took a better look at the waste basket, discovering a syringe deep down that was crusted with something white. He swiftly took it and hid it away.

Insulin is clear and liquid, this was something hard.

And he wanted to know what it was.

-o-

_Nikki Diamond_

She had the largest bedroom after Mr. Diamond. Her bed was made, albeit less neatly than that of Teichi. There were several pictures on her nightstand. Pictures of her late husband Victor Diamond.

_She really must have loved him_, Conan thought gloomy.

Other than that, they found nothing of interest. At least not in the bathroom and open in the sleeping room. But there was something that got the shrunken detective's interest.

Pieces of torn paper.

They were inside the waste basket, so the boy quickly picked them out without Mrs. Diamond to notice this.

He also noticed a book lying beneath her bed. It was a book about various edible fish.

And there was one page marked. It was about Fugu.

"Nee-san? Are you interested in making Fugu?" the boy eventually asked.

The woman lifted her eyebrows. "Not really", she admitted, "I can't cook to save my life, but I always found this type of food interesting. So I looked up about the fish and how to make it."

Interesting.

The group left the room too to compare notes and continue working.

-o-

Haibara found Conan and Heiji leaned over the table while Amuro sat next to them and watched them.

Apparently, the two detectives were busy piecing together the torn paper they found in Nikki's room.

"Anything new?" the girl asked.

"I think so", Conan explained, "But there are still some clues missing."

"Is there anything I can do?"

The shrunken detective thought for a moment, then his face lit up.

"Of course!"

He hopped off his chair to stand before her. "Makoto and Sonoko wanted to take a horse and ride back to the car to wait for the tow-truck. Would you go with them?"

Haibara blinked several times, but she understood.

"Sure", she said, "Anything else?"

"Bring some flowers", Conan grinned at her, making her think whether the Undertaker's insanity overtook the boy as well. However, she quickly noted the sly glint in his eyes. "Especially purple ones, will you?"

"Can do that", Haibara smiled back as she went out to look for Makoto and Sonoko.


	5. Chapter 5

"I don't think this is such a simple Murder-Suicide solution", Sato voiced her thoughts; "Something is very off. It looks like someone has been using the dead Isa-san as scapegoat."

Megure raised an eyebrow. He trusted Sato's judgement, even if the situation seemed clear.

"I agree with Sato", Takagi added, "There has to be more than this."

"I think it has something to do with the heritage", Amuro piped up from his position against the kitchen counter, "So maybe we should look at the latest Will and Testament?"

"There's a small problem", Shiratori remarked as he got off the telephone, "I had a similar thought and called the families' lawyer. He said there was no Will and Testament."

"Ok. Other idea?"

"Maybe the staff didn't know about this?" Takagi thought out loud as he looked at the door behind which the three staff members were.

Conan and Heiji had already finished the torn letter and were now thinking about what to do with the information they got from this.

From the corner of his eye Heiji noted the Undertaker looking closely at the fish tank, then retreating and chuckling to himself.

"Call me stupid..." he muttered, "But I think that guy just discovered something."

He got up and walked over to the tank, looking in just like the silver-haired man did.

There were a lot of fish in it. Clown Fish, Doctor Fish, other types of reef fish, different corals and even some anemones.

But nothing what was worth mentioning.

While the Osakan detective kept on looking and frowning, Conan got up and went to the dinner room where the staff members were. Ran and Kazuha were also present.

The shrunken detective stopped next to Teichi and pulled him on his sleeve.

"Nii-san?" he asked in his innocent voice, "The poor old man must have been really sick, yes?"

"Uh...no", the butler said confused, "He was very healthy for his age."

"Really?" Conan frowned. "Then why did you have to apply lotion yesterday?"

"Oh that!" the butler chuckled, glad to get his thoughts off the murder, "No. Mister Diamond had a hard case of rheumatism. So he wouldn't end up being stiff in the morning, he had me apply a special lotion to his skin so he wouldn't be in pain."

That got the detective's interest. "I understand... And did you use your bare hands for that?"

"No", the butler said, "Actually, I use latex gloves, because I'm allergic to the lotion."

"But normally it would be Mikado who does that job", Lisa said from the couch.

Conan narrowed his eyes as he simply darted out of the room, uncaring about Ran's surprised shout.

He just discovered another piece of the puzzle.

Within moments he raced up the stairs and barged into the room of the old man. There was nothing of interest in the bed room, but the bath room was what interested him.

He grabbed the waste basket and turned it over, spilling its contents onto the floor.

And he found what he was looking for.

Latex gloves.

And there was still enough lotion left on them.

Conan took them and sniffed, but he couldn't smell anything weird on them.

Strange... if his theory was right, he should smell something different from the lotion.

Could it be he was mistaken?

While he sat there and wrecked his brain about this, he noticed something strange.

His gaze went down to his hands.

And his eyes widened in shock.

He could no longer feel his own hands!

-oOo-

Heiji was still staring at the tank. He saw nothing what could explain the train of thoughts he had. Amuro wasn't helping as he was still talking to the police officers about other information.

"Anything interesting, Detective?"

Heiji almost jumped out of his skin as he heard that voice uncomfortably close to his ear.

He whirled around to see the scarred face of the Undertaker.

"God damnit!" the detective shouted after he recovered from the initiate shock. "Have you ever heard of personal space?! Because you are invading mine!"

The man giggled. "I'm very sorry, but you have been so deep in thoughts, I couldn't help but sneaking up on you."

"Creepy bastard", Heiji muttered under his breath.

He eyed the man again.

No, he finally decided, from Kudo's description of this Black Organization Agent that this man was most likely NOT the same person.

"So, did you find anything interesting?" the Undertaker asked again when he retreated from his position close to Heiji.

"I didn't", the young detective explained, "I still wonder how this murder was committed, because there is something missing." He took a few steps away. "I'm wrecking my brain on this one."

The Undertaker giggled. "Shall I give you a hint?" he asked.

"Hint? What sort of?"

"Looking at the fish tank won't do anything good to you", the man explained as he pointed his claws at the glass. "You have to look at what _isn't _there."

Heiji narrowed his eyes. "What are you talking about? What isn't there?"

The silver-haired man chuckled. "Ah. Yes. What is not there, I wonder?" He clasped his hands together. "I might tell you. If you pay me first."

The detective huffed out as he crammed his wallet out of his pocket. "Alright, bastard, how much do you want?"

Suddenly the Undertaker was right in his face, hands fisted into Heiji's shirt and face uncomfortably close to his own. "Who says I want money?" he grinned at the shocked boy, "No. I want something more precious."

Heiji stiffed his body. What was that guy talking about? Should he break free or something?

Before he could do anything like that, the man already released him and pulled away, still grinning.

"I'm talking about a first-rate laugh", he finally said.

"...Laugh?!"

"Yes. You see the life is so very short", the Undertaker giggled, "And in my type of business one sees that every day."

He turned away, waving his sleeves through the air. "It would be so sad if the world would turn into one without laughter, don't you agree? So I want to see a first-rate laugh. Then I will tell you exactly what you are missing."

Heiji groaned in displeasure.

_Bastard!_ He thought as he watched the man closely.

In that moment he noticed the picture behind him.

It was a photo of the fish tank.

Immediately Heiji was there and checked it more thoroughly.

A few moments later he huffed out again in annoyance. He had discovered what the Undertaker meant.

_God damned bastard!_

-oOo-

"Kudo?" Heiji called out as he reached the third story, "Where are you?"

He ran along the hallway. "Kudo?!"

"Idiot!" he heard his friend shout, "Yell my name a bit louder, will ya? I don't think everybody heard you yet."

Heiji grinned a bit to himself as he followed the detective's voice.

He found him standing on a chair in Mister Diamond's bathroom and scrubbing his hands hard while holding them under the stream of water.

The next moment Heiji noted the water was almost boiling and Conan looking as if he was in pain.

"Kudo! What are you doing?!" the dark-skinned teen yelled in shock as he turned off the hot water and opened the cold tab. "Are you trying to burn your hands off?!"

"Almost", Conan admitted silently as he held his hands under the cold water, feeling the burning sensation slowly ebbing off. "I made a small mistake", he said after a moment of silence, "But I discovered something interesting."

He told Heiji what he discovered and Heiji raised both eyebrows.

"Heh. I found something interesting too", he finally said, telling the shrunken detective about his findings.

Both locked their gazes, grinning victoriously.

"This is perfect", Conan said, "Now we only need two things. Haibara is getting one of those things and we are going to look at the second one."

"Can you go and get it, Kudo?" Heiji asked smirking, "Me and Amuro will gather the people together and solve this case."

"Will do that."


	6. Chapter 6

"Can we just forget everything and prepare for the burials?" Nikki asked tired. It was somewhere around noon, but the entire thing was getting on everyone's nerves.

"We will solve this case shortly", Sato reassured them, "Please be patient a while."

The widow groaned in displeasure and sunk deeper into the cushion. Teichi just came from the bathroom where he administered himself some insulin- under Takagi's supervision of course. The butler took a sandwich Ran and Kazuha made and began chewing on it. Being a diabetic meant he had to eat regularly and nobody objected.

Heiji and Amuro stood near the door, both confident with themselves. Shiratori was gone with the Undertaker and Conan. For whatever reason.

Makoto, Sonoko and Haibara hadn't returned yet.

"Our young friends solved the case and will tell us who is responsible for this murder", Megure said.

"Who are they?" Lisa asked disbelievingly, "Who are they that the police allows them to butt into their work?!"

"Detectives", Heiji said and pulled the visor of his hat to the front of his face, "I am Heiji Hattori, son of the Osakan Police President and Great Detective of the West."

He pointed to Amuro. "And that guy ain't so bad either."

Amuro grinned amused. "Tooru Amuro", he said, "Ex-Police trainee and student to the Great Kogoro Mori."

Nobody said a thing, they just stared at them.

Heiji smirked to himself.

"Then let's get the party started, shall we?" He straightened his posture and eyed the group in front of him. "The murders I wish to solve with are the deaths of Mr. Andy Diamond, Mr. Mikado Isa and- of course- the death of Mr. Victor Diamond."

Silence.

"...Victor... he has been murdered too?!" Nikki shrieked in Horror, "But who-?!"

"The same one who killed Mr. Diamond and Isa?!" Teichi asked disbelievingly.

"No", Heiji said, "Mr. Victor Diamond's death was the reason the other two murders were committed." His gaze turned hard. "We got reason to believe that Mr. Victor has been murdered by no-one else than Mikado Isa", Amuro said matter-of-factly, "Most likely because he wanted to have a larger part of the heritage which would have gone to the only son of the household."

"He died because he had a weak heart!" Teichi snapped, "He can't have been murdered!"

"Do you know what cardiac glycosides are?" Heiji asked out of the sudden, his sea green eyes focused on the shocked faces. He smiled and turned to Lisa. "You have been a nurse, Miss Garland, why don't you tell us?"

"Cardiac Glycosides..." Lisa explained after a short pause, "These are medications that have a certain effect on the heart rate. Usually found in different plants and some animals, but they are used in healthcare too. They have different effects on the heart."

"Exactly. Mind telling us some of them?"

The blonde woman frowned deeply. "Cardiac Glycosides... there are Ouabain- which is commonly used for a weak heart as it increases the strength of the heart beat; or digoxin- which is used to calm a heart fluttering."

"Mind telling us what type of drug was administered to Mr. Victor Diamond?" Heiji continued asking, "Since you seemingly weren't the cook only, but also the personal nurse."

Lisa tilted her head. "He was suffering from congestive heart failure; his heart was unable to pump enough blood. He was given a medicament that was supposed to strengthen his heart beats."

"And digoxin?"

Lisa flinched and glared at the young detective. "That would be a death sentence", she said, "Digoxin _lowers _the heart rate. It is deadly to anybody who already has a weak heart."

Heiji grinned as he notices the questioning looks of the present people.

"One last question", he said, "Where does the name 'digoxin' come from?"

"Is this some sort of fucked up TV-quiz?" Nikki snapped as her patience had finally run thin.

"Maybe", Amuro said, "But it will help you understand."

He opened the door, allowing Sonoko, Makoto and Haibara to enter the room.

The brown-haired girl put a purple flower onto the table with a gloved hand.

"Common Foxglove", Heiji smirked, "Also known as _Digitalis purpurea_. Looks like somebody planted it around the yard." He saw a flash of shock crossing the face of the cook/nurse, deciding to savour the moment a bit longer. Then he continued talking. "You know of this plant, don't you Miss Garland?" he asked, "Because I think you should. _Digitalis purpurea _is a pretty plant, but oh so deadly." His smirk widened. "Because it contains digoxin, doesn't it?"

"Now I understand..." Sato muttered, "The young Diamond has been poisoned with this plant and nobody discovered this. Until somebody did and decided to murder the killer of the young man."

Takagi frowned. "Does that mean that the old Diamond killed his secretary because he found out about this and died later on himself?"

"Oh no", Heiji said, "I doubt Mr. Diamond did the deed. He didn't kill Isa." His eyes narrowed, "Because I think he was the one who _ordered_ the murder on his own son."

Shocked silence once more.

Amuro didn't let them swallow this huge piece of information as continued to explain: "We discovered how the double murder was done. And we will tell you and then point out to the one responsible."

He threw the latex gloves Conan found in the waste bin onto the table. The gloves were sealed inside a plastic bag. "The lotion on these will tell us how the murder on Mr. Diamond was committed", he said, "And I am sure it will contain Tetrodotoxin, a nervous poison that is lethal once inside the body- be it orally or through the blood."

He held the syringe up. "And this syringe seems to be the murder weapon", he said, "Seeing as it contains some solid residues."

He lifted his eyes and added: "However, we already discovered there weren't any injection marks on Mister Diamond's body. But the poison could have administered on a different way. By _absorbing _it over the _skin_."

"The lotion..." Teichi whispered in shock. Do you mean that?!"

"Exactly", Amuro smiled, "The venom was in the lotion. By putting it on the skin it has been absorbed and got into the blood stream, killing Mister Diamond."

He paused and looked at the present crowd. "Now something happened the murderer didn't include in his plan - Mister Diamond had Teichi add the lotion to him, not Mister Isa as planned." His smirk disappeared. "That is why the murderer had to change his plan. As Mister Isa didn't get poisoned as planned, he had to be killed. The murderer sneaked up on him with the makeshift silencer, waked him, shot him and prepared the scene as needed." He paused again and Heiji took the picture of the fish tank. "Now", he said, "When we discovered that Mr. Diamond had been poisoned, we couldn't help but wonder what kind of poison was used for this." He smirked again. "Then Mr. Undertaker gave me an idea. He was looking at the fish tank, so I thought that maybe the source of the poison must be somewhere in the fish tank. But then I discovered that I wasn't supposed to look at what was there, but rather at what _wasn't_ there."

He handed the picture to Megure. "Now, Inspector, mind telling us where the differences between the real-life fish tank and the one on the picture is?"

"I could try", Megure muttered and looked at the photo.

It took him a moment where he kept changing glances between the fish tank and the picture.

"The squid", he finally said, "It's not in the tank."

Now Teichi began to get pale.

"The squid?" he asked terrified, "It's not there?!"

"Squid isn't the right word to describe this animal", Amuro explained, "More like octopus. _Blue-Ringed Octopus_, to be exactly."

Sato drew in her breath sharply. "I heard of that", the finally said, "They are extremely poisonous!"

"And they use Tetrodotoxin as their weapon of choice", Heiji explained smirking, "So the murderer caught the octopus from the tank, drained it from its venom using the syringe and let its carcass disappear."

"Then we have to look at the trash!" Takagi noted, "And find the dead squid!"

Heiji waved him off. "It has already been removed", he said coldly. He turned to Kazuha. "Kazuha, what did we have yesterday for dinner?"

"Paella"

"And what does it contain?"

Kazuha frowned. "Rice, curry, chicken, vegetables, fish, shellfish and-" Her eyes widened in realization, "_Squid rings_!"

Ran shrieked out. "The killer cut the octopus up and dumped it into the food?! Won't we all die?!"

"No", Amuro said, "Otherwise we would be dead already. The venom has been drained completely and the internal organs of the octopus have been removed."

"But... that means... the killer is..." Takagi muttered. He spun around and stared at the cook. "Lisa Garland?!"

"What?!" the blonde woman wailed, "I haven't killed anybody!"

"But it is fitting", Megure growled as he moved to apprehend the terrified woman, "You could remove the evidence and you had knowledge about syringes and poisons!"

"But it wasn't me!"

"It wasn't her", Heiji said. "She had no idea the octopus ended up in her Paella and she could have never shot Mister Isa, as she is suffers from a severe nyctophobia, the fear of darkness."

He crossed his arms. "Now, we found the syringe in Mister Teichi's bathroom, the fish tank belongs to him and he got the motive of the heritage..." As Takagi turned to face the man, Heiji held him back. "But it wasn't him either", he said. Even though all evidence point to him, he is innocent." His eyes narrowed as they fixed themselves on the only remaining member of the household. "No. The murderer of Mister Diamond and Mister Isa is you, Nikki Diamond."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

There was a dead silence in the room. Nobody moved and nobody dared to breathe.

"...What?" Nikki finally stuttered, "I?"

"You", Heiji said, "You killed Mister Diamond and Mister Isa."

"There is no proof!" the young woman screamed, "I haven't done it!"

"You did", a voice said from the door.

Everybody stared at the little boy, the police officer and the black-clad man standing there. Conan was carrying a plastic bag that contained a can of lotion.

"When we check this, I'm sure we will find Tetrodotoxin in the lotion and your fingerprints on the can."

"...Where...where did you find it?"

"In your husband's coffin", Heiji explained, "Where you put it in the morning, because you couldn't remove it yesterday."

Nikki said nothing, her gaze moving down and her fingers twisted into her pants.

"Why?" Teichi asked disbelievingly.

"...They killed Victor", Nikki muttered silently. "They killed Victor..."

"That's not the only reason, isn't it?" Amuro said as he sat down on the coffee table in front of her. "You hated them for this, but not enough to actually kill them." He pulled another plastic bag from his pockets. "We found this in your room", he explained, "It is a torn letter from Mister Diamond to you." He handed it to Teichi. "Please read out loud what's written there."

Teichi stared at the letters. It was written in English.

"_You got no other choice_", he read out loud, "_Meet me in my room by tonight or you will pay dearly."_

There was silence again as everybody stared at the young woman.

"Nikki... does that mean-?"

"It does", the woman snarled through clenched teeth. "That old buzzard- he kept ogling me, put his hands all over me." She lifted her head, glaring with hateful eyes at the detective in front of her. "He wanted to have me as his own ever since Victor brought me here. As long he was still alive, I was safe, but then this old fart ordered this slimy secretary to take care of my dear Victor!"

She fought back a sob as she continued: "He _killed his own son_ so I was free for him to take! He didn't deserve to live anymore! He just didn't!"

She finally broke down, sobbing hysterically.

"Case closed", Amuro muttered silently as he put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

-oOo-

"That was a really sad thing", Ran sobbed, "I hope they will not judge her too sternly."

"She committed a double murder", Conan reminded her, "But I too hope they will let her off somehow easier."

Ran said nothing.

After Sato took Nikki away in her car, the other police officers took the group with them.

Ran, Sonoko, Conan and Haibara went with Takagi, while Heiji, Kazuha and Makoto went with Shiratori's car.

Megure offered Amuro to come with him, but Kogoro's apprentice said he wanted to enjoy the fresh air and asked the Undertaker to take him with his carriage back to Tokyo instead.

"You guys should have left the truth uncovered", Haibara whispered to Conan, "I think Nikki would have been better off without that."

"This is what we detectives do", Conan replied, "We always uncover the truth. Besides..."

He looked at her, "Whoever comes away with one murder will keep on killing. I can not allow something like that to happen."

Haibara said nothing. She just looked out of the window.

-o-

"It's great of you to take me with you, Mr. Undertaker", Amuro smirked from his position atop the coach box to the left of the silver-haired man.

"It's nice to have some company", was the answer with a small smirk.

Amuro frowned. When they left the mansion, the Undertaker stopped grinning like a madman and took a more neutral facial expression.

The Black Organization Agent looked to the front, watched the black stallions trot along the street and listened to the small bells ringing and the hooves pounding the asphalt.

"Who were they?"

Amuro slowly turned his head towards the driver. The tone he used to ask just now... it didn't sound like the Undertaker at all.

"...What?" he asked confused.

"I repeat", the silver-haired man asked again, "Who where the two children that were with the group, Bourbon?"

His turned his head slightly, allowing Amuro to catch a glimpse of piercing green eyes and a small scar that ran under his eye and the much larger scar in his face right at his left cheek.

"HOLY FUCK!" the agent shrieked in shock. "GIN?!"

The man smirked. "Took you long enough to figure that one out, Bourbon." He leaned back, holding the reigns loosely in one hand. "I always thought you guys can see through my disguise more easily."

Bourbon still stared at his superior.

"Is that really you?!" he asked disbelievingly, "Holy Fuck, Gin, how do you do that?!"

The man frowned. "Do what?"

"The Undertaker thing! When you do that, you sound pretty much like somebody who should be in a psych ward!" He thought a moment. "Well, you should be in a psych ward at any rate, but at least you don't behave like you would!"

Gin chuckled lightly. "You mean my demeanour? That's what I do when I change roles." He looked at his subordinate with his sharp green eyes, now finally revealing his true identity. "People tend to underestimate me and lose interest as soon they think I'm just a harmless insane undertaker."

"Insane is true", Bourbon muttered, "Hell, not even Vermouth can change her character like that. How can you stay in that role for such a long period of time?"

"Stay in role?" Gin sounded amused, "Ever thought about the idea that I might act when I'm 'Gin' and be completely normal when I'm 'Undertaker'?"

He grinned widely at Bourbon's shocked face.

"Scary thought", the younger man managed to stutter.

"I know", Gin replied. "Do you want to have a cookie?"

"...I refuse..."


End file.
